Time To Heal
by Rule12H8r
Summary: After the bomb. If Abby spoke to the psychiatrist, but didn't find her brother. Tim tries to help her heal. McAbby. Read, Review, Enjoy!


"Hey Abs?" McGee called out into the forensics lab. "Abby?"

The lights were off in the main section, but taking a step inside he could see that the desk lamp and computer monitor in her office were and that the gothic wildflower was sitting in front of it, staring blankly at the screen.

Abby noticed him walking in and smiled gently to him before a confused expression spread across her face.

"Why are you still here Timmy? Is everything okay?"

"You know, I could be asking you the same question." His expression was one of concern. "Gibbs said we could go home for the weekend over an hour ago, how come you're still down here?" He now half sat half leaned against the edge of her desk.

"I asked you first." She smirked from her seat.

"I did leave earlier. I forgot my phone here and had to come back and get it. I was just about to leave again, but then I saw your car in the parking lot and came down to figure out why you were still here. You're usually out of here as early as possible on Fridays so that you can go bowling." Abby nodded, accepting his answer. "Your turn?" McGee tried again.

Abby sighed and, with her elbows resting on her desk, set her chin atop her hands.

"The nuns are out of town and I have no one to go with, so I figured I would just hang out and get caught up on some reports instead of going home."

If anything her answer just confused Tim more.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Abby looked down at her keyboard as she spoke now.

"Remember how the doc said I needed to be around family more?"

"Yeah."

"Well, home just reminds me that I am alone. I'm a lot better now that I have Kyle, but it doesn't mean I don't miss my parents. All around my house, all I see is them. Furniture I inherited, pictures of them, my kitchen is full of my mom's recipes, their wedding picture is hung up in my living room, heck even my bedroom has the blanket my mother got me when I was little! How do I go home to all of that?" Abby asked softly.

Tim brought his hand up and nudged his finger under her chin, trying to get her to meet his eyes. Her shocking green eyes were brimming with tears and Tim felt his heart fall right out of his chest and shatter on the floor in front of him.

"You want to stay with me tonight? I don't want you staying here." McGee said softly. She let out a breath and nodded numbly.

"Want to go now?"

"Please"

Tim stood by her desk and waited while she turned off her computer and gathered her things before casting a look at him to let him know she was ready to go.

McGee nodded his head to the door and Abby walked out first, with Tim following closely behind.

Tim was glad as he walked with her to his car. She was glad he could make her feel safe, but he wanted to take her mind off of everything as well. And as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her he realized exactly what it was that he could do.

Driving out of the parking lot he started driving. Abby stared down at her hands, so distracted and deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the path he was driving didn't lead to his house.

The car came to a stop and Tim smiled to Abby, who finally looked up from examining her fingers. She looked around, confused. When it finally dawned on her where Tim brought her she met his gaze.

She showed him a little smirk. "You sure you're up for it?" She asked. It wasn't often they went bowling together, but when they did Tim got his butt whooped.

"I am if you are." McGee nudged her arm with his, hopping out and quickly running around the hood of the car to open up her door for her. Abby grinned at him and hooked her arm through his, forgetting her troubles and worries.

They got inside and rented shoes for each of them, paying for a lane and setting out to find a ball.

McGee sat at the computer by the end of the lane, typing each of their names into the machine, gesturing for Abby to go first.

Abby, looking distinctively shorter without her boots, grabbed the red bowling ball she chose, sashayed up the lane, stepped and rolled the ball just right.

Strike.

She spun around on her heels, hands clasped behind her back, innocent smile adorning her lips.

Tim smirked back at her. He knew he would lose the minute he decided to come here, he was just glad to see her happy. He stood, putting his arms straight out in front of him, palms flat down he bowed slightly to her.

Abby giggled a little and shoved him gently toward his bowling ball, which was on the rack behind the computer.

Tim stepped on and rolled his ball down the lane, knocking down six pins in the process. He turned to see a smirk on Abby's face from where she now sat behind him

His first try and already, he knew this would be a long night.


End file.
